Rejected
by nimblescrivener
Summary: After Lily Evans refuses to go with him to the Yule Ball, James plays dirty in order to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story, and I hope you are too! Make sure to read and review, I'd really appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything in the story! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

If there was one thing James Potter knew, it was that Lily Evans would be the death of him.

He and the Marauders had been discouraged when they found out they couldn't participate in the Triwizard Tournament, but James quickly perked up when he heard about a dance. In the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule ball was in a week, but he was dateless. He'd asked Evans not once, not twice but _five times_, yet she continued to turn him down. Each offer was more over the top and crazy than the last, but she still managed to refuse him every time.

James started by buying her a dozen roses. Then he kicked it up a notch by leaving balloons that spelled out the words "Yule Ball" in her dorm. He had the Gryffindor Quidditch team write out the proposal in the sky, and he even wrote and preformed an original song for her (okay, maybe she was right to turn him down that time. His singing was pretty bad). Although he expected nothing else from his fiery girl, James was a bit taken aback when—after his song declared his undying love for her—she smashed his guitar (well, actually it had been Sirius's. Sirius refused to speak to James for two hours. As soon as James offered to buy him a better guitar, the two were mates again and Sirius began browsing through catalogues).

James slumped down in his usual spot in the Gryffindor common room. He used to feel at peace in the oversized, plush burgundy chair; but lately, James found it hard to focus on anything but Lily.

However, when the loud, bumbling mess that was his best friend stumbled through the portal, James's solitude was shattered.

"Hey, Jamesy! You up for a quick Quidditch scrimmage? Some Ravenclaws said they might show." Sirius wagged his eyebrows. "Including Marene. I'd let her catch my snitch any day."

James rolled his eyes. "You'd let any girl with a pulse do that."

Sirius shrugged. He leaned up against the fireplace, his signature smirk firmly in place. He looked every inch of the bad boy all the girls in Hogwarts made him out to be. "Maybe. But there's something about Marene. She won't give in easily. She's a challenge. I like it." He brushed his charcoal hair out of his eyes. "And speaking of difficult women, what did Evans have to say about the doves?"

"I don't think she liked them." James frowned, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "One pooped on her ancient runes scroll."

Sirius snickered. "I would have given anything to see that. But tough break."

"I just don't understand how she could possibly hate me so much!" James exclaimed. "I mean, I'm smart, I'm funny, I'm obviously impeccably handsome..."

"Maybe it has something to do with your continuous teasing since she stepped off the Hogwarts Express," Sirius suggested.

James sighed. "I guess so. But you think a girl would take a hint! I mean, aren't little boys supposed to tease the girls they like?"

"I've learned throughout the years that girls respond much better to compliments and coaxing." Sirius gave him a wink. "Maybe you should take some tips from me."

James frowned. As if he needed dating advice from Sirius! "I think I'd rather be rejected." James sighed heavily. "How hard can it be to ask her out? Would she really rather go dateless than with me?" James really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Sirius glanced away. "No, of course she would want to go with you."

To anyone else, that statement would be assuring. Convincing. But James wasn't just anyone; Sirius was his best friend. James recognized the tense muscle in his mate's jaw, the way he wouldn't look at him...Sirius had a secret.

"Tell me." James ordered. "Seriously, Sirius," (James couldn't resist), "whatever it is, I can handle it."

Sirius's grey eyes snapped back to meet James's. "Can you really? I don't know if you want to hear this."

How bad could the secret really be? What, was Lily really a man or something? Oh, Merlin...maybe he really couldn't handle this. "I'd rather hear it from you than anyone else."

Sirius nodded. All traces of teasing or laughter were gone. "Okay. James—"

"LILY EVANS IS GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH HARRISON BONES!" Peter Pettigrew screamed as he burst through the door.

James whipped his head around at the portal. His best friend stopped short at James's expression. Peter's sweaty blond curls were pasted to his head. He panted a bit, then looked up at James and repeated, "Lily Evans is going to the Yule Ball with Harrison Bones," then collapsed on the ground.

Sirius sprang into action, helping Peter into a chair across from James. "Did you have to blurt that out?" He hissed.

Peter gulped, his eyes wide. "Was I not supposed to tell James? I thought he might want to know."

James rose from his chair. "Is that what you were going to tell me, Sirius?"

Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes. "With a little more tact, yes."

James's stomach churned. Lily—_his Lily_—was going with the stuck-up, handsy player Harrison Bones? The same girl who turned him down six times? "How could she do this to me?"

"How could who do what to you?" Remus descended down the staircase from the boys' dorms, clutching a thick book and some parchment.

"Lily Evans is going to the Yule Ball with Harrison Bones!" Peter blurted out.

Remus's jaw fell open. His eyes bugged out. "That guy has dated three different girls in the last week! What are his intentions with Lily?" He immediately glanced over at a sulking James. "Are you alright, mate?"

"No." James grumbled. "No I'm not."

With that, he rose from his chair and walked out of the common room.

* * *

James Potter was on a rampage. He stalked down the hall, hands clenched into fists, hair standing on end. First-years leapt out of his way. Some of his fellow fourth-years attempted to greet him; every one was met with an icy glare and silence.

He didn't stop until he spotted a flash of red through the library windows. James stomped through the door, strode across the room, and slammed his fists down on one of the study tables. To be specific, the study table Lily Evans sat at.

She jumped in surprise, pausing in her book to meet his gaze. For a second, James softened at her emerald eyes trained on him, but he remembered her betrayal and hissed, "how could you possibly do this to me?"

To her credit, Evans remained cool. She lazily yawned. Shutting her book, she folded her arms over her chest and said, "What have I done to you now?"

James noticed some of the other students staring at him. Including Madam Pince. He quickly sat down across from Lily and said, "You know what you did."

"Obviously I don't." She countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't have time for your delusional rants today. I need to finish this book."

"You're going to the Yule ball with Harrison Bones."

"So?" She arched an eyebrow.

Merlin, she was infuriating! James raked a hand through his unruly hair. "Look, I asked you out _six times_—each in a better way than the last. And you turned me down every time. Why didn't you just tell me you were going with Harrison? Why did you leave me to believe you just didn't want to go with me?"

Lily froze. Her cold mask faltered for a second, and he caught a glimpse of...was that _guilt_ in her eyes? She bit her lower lip. Gah, that was his undoing! Why did she have to be so adorable?

"James," she breathed out the word, and he got chills. It was the first time she ever called him by his proper name, not just "Potter." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that Harrison asked me first, and then you did, and you were so excited...I just couldn't..." She sighed. "I didn't think you would ask me _six times_!"

Oh. So she didn't hate him. Interesting. That made him feel a little better, but he still felt crushed when he thought about her dancing the night away with Bones.

"So you're going with Bones then?"

"Yes, I'm going with Harrison." Lily rose out of her chair and collected her books. "Now, if you don't have any more further nonsense to harass me over, I'm going to my dorm."

"Wait!" James called.

"Shh! Silence in the library!" Madam Pince warned.

James looked back at Lily, his eyes pining her in place. He lowered his voice to say, "Do you like him?"

Lily made a face. "That's awfully pertinent, Potter."

"Just answer the question, Evans."

"Maybe," his stomach dropped, "maybe not. That's for me to know and you to never find out." With that, she shoved her books in her satchel and walked to the enormous double doors.

James sprinted ahead of her, holding the door open so she could exit. Lily barely acknowledged him.

"I hope you have a good time with Harrison." He said softly.

For the first time that day, she smiled at him. A true Lily smile. He felt his shattered heart mend a little. "Thank you...James. That's very nice of you." She walked out of the library towards the Gryffindor tower, but James paused. A devious and wicked plan began forming in his mind. Something that could be the key to his happiness.

Something he would need his best friends' help with.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story! Make sure to keep reading and reviewing! Thank you :)**

* * *

"What exactly is the purpose of this meeting?" Remus mused, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yeah, I was wooing Marene!" Sirius protested. He folded his arms over his chest. "We only come here for emergencies, so start talking."

"Obviously James has a good reason for calling us here." Peter said before grumbling, "at least he better."

James smiled at him. At least someone had his back! "Thanks, Pete. I do have a good reason for calling you all here: I'm going to the Yule Ball with Lily."

Remus rolled his eyes and collapsed on a plush chair. "Is that really a reason to interrupt our lives?"

As soon as James found all his friends in the common room and dragged them to the Room of Requirement, they started asking questions. He refused to answer any of them until they were safely inside his identical copy of Gryffindor's main room. He knew that if anyone could help him with his plan, it would be the same people who were working on becoming animagus for Moony. The Marauders had each others' backs.

"Well, she's not going with me yet," James said sheepishly. He adjusted his glasses nervously. Sirius gave an irritated groan. "But she will! Alright mates, what's the best way to minorly injure someone and make it look like an accident?" James posed. "And this has to be brilliant—something not even Lily will notice."

"Quidditch fight?" Remus offered.

"He doesn't play." James replied. "Next?"

"A potion?" Peter suggested.

"I'd need special permission from Slughorn for the ingredients, which I'll never get. Next?"

"Who's this even about, Prongs?" Remus sounded exasperated. "Harrison? Just let her go. Let her be happy and give us some peace for once."

"Wow, Moony, is it that time of the month again?" Sirius said airily. "The Marauders support each other, no matter what." Sirius clapped James on the back. "Don't mope so much, James my boy. You don't wear love sickness well."

"It's just..." James sighed heavily. "I really, really, _really_ like this girl. More than anything. And it just kills me that we can barely have a civil conversation. I thought that maybe if I stopped teasing her, and tried to be nice by asking her to the dance, that she might actually agree."

"Wow." Pete mumbled.

"That's kind of pathetic," Sirius smirked. "But cute. Like a wounded puppy."

"Thanks," James said sarcastically.

"I guess you really do care about her." Remus's lips curved into a grin. "Don't worry. We'll help you. Now, we're the prank kings of Hogwarts, aren't we? Surely we can come up with something."

* * *

James grinned. It felt good to have his friends supporting him on this. The Marauders put their heads together and began to brainstorm.

Excitement crackled through the air as students gathered for the first event of the Triwizard Tournament. Several Hogwarts students bore badges featuring the face of their beloved champion, Gideon Prewett. Since Gideon was a Ravenclaw seventh year, James didn't know him too well. But that didn't matter. Because James knew Gideon well-enough to know that the boy needed money for healer training after Hogwarts. Badly enough that he would do anything to get his hands on some extra galleons. _Anything. _While Gideon and his little sister Molly (a Gryffindor second year) came from a poor family, James came from a rich one. And although the bribe cost him his monthly allowance, it was a small price to pay for Lily.

James strode alongside Gideon as they headed towards the champions' tent. Supporters walked behind them, so James spoke low. "You know what to do?"

Gideon stifled a groan. "We've been over this a million times. I know what to do."

"I just want to make sure you deliver." James covertly slipped a small bag of coins into Gideon's open hand. "Half now, the rest when you do it."

Gideon nodded. "Got it." His eyes were locked on the tent before him.

James sensed his companion's fear. "Oh, and Gideon? Good luck."

The seventh year grinned back at him. "Much appreciated, Potter."

The older redhead disappeared inside the tent. James turned and headed towards the stands to find his friends and enjoy the show. James quickly spotted Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the stands. He sat next to Sirius, who immediately started interrogating him.

"Gideon knows what to do?" Sirius muttered.

James nodded. "He'll get the job done."

"Excellent."

Remus gave them a skeptical look. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

Sirius ruffled Remus's shaggy brown hair. "You worry too much, Moony."

Flashing his friend an annoyed look, Remus adjusted his hair. "Someone has to worry!"

Remus kept silent while they waited for the Tournament to start, mostly eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans out of Peter's box. James ignored the Marauders, his eyes focused on the champions' tent. If Gideon did his job right...his life could change. Or at least his dating life.

"Good evening students and specters!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed throughout the arena. "Tonight we celebrate our three young champions, who will represent their respective schools through their bravery, integrity, and heroics. For the first challenge, these contestants will attempt to journey from this arena to the school's entrance. Upon passing the finish line, the champions will receive a clue to aid them in their next task. The twist is, these students must ride thestrals from the arena to the finish line."

The crowd erupted into hisses and boos. All around the Marauders, jaws hung open and eyes bugged out. It was almost cruel to make the champions find the invisible beasts inside the arena.

However, this challenge came as no surprise for the Marauders. James and Sirius exchanged smug grins. James had to give him credit; it was Sirius's brainchild. He and Peter snuck into the Forbidden Forest to see Hagrid helping Ludo round up the beasts. James hadn't seen how the creatures could help him—until Remus informed him that Gideon had watched his great-uncle die.

James rubbed his hands together with a grin. This would be brilliant. His plan (okay, Sirius's plan) would work flawlessly; all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

One tiny figure emerged from the champions' tent, waving at the crowd. James recognized Guinevere Lyon, the gorgeous Beauxbatons' champion with silvery-blond hair and dreamy blue eyes. James caught Sirius staring at her once or twice. If he hadn't already had his eyes set on a certain redhead, James would be into her too. She was up first. Guinevere sashayed into the arena, surveying the situation.

Ludo pressed his wand to his neck a final time, and shouted, "Let the games begin!" He flicked his wand, and a ball of light shot out from the tip. It bounced into the center of the arena, then exploded into a shower of fireworks, signaling the start of the challenge.

Guinevere didn't waste any time. She whipped out her wand and shouted a revealing charm. However, nothing appeared. Guinevere huffed, then muttered another spell. James couldn't catch it, but that charm didn't seem to work either.

Sirius nudged him. "Five galleons she ends up chucking the wand."

James gave him a look, then shook his hand. "You're on, Padfoot."

Beauxbatons' girls shouted on their teammate, chanting, "Guin-e-vere! Guin-e-vere!" The Hogwarts students booed and hissed, although some of the guys practically drooled as Guinevere's azure eyes scanned the arena. She let out a frustrated cry, then pocketed her wand and started running with her arms stretched out. The Marauders howled with laughter as the champion stumbled around the field.

After a few minutes, Guinevere crashed into an invisible wall and fell to the ground. The crowd cheered. She found the thestral! She climbed on top of what looked like nothing, then took off running towards the school. The stands exploded as she raced across the finish line, gracefully slid off, and then raised her arms in victory.

Sirius nudged him. "Pay up, Prongs!"

"Okay, okay," James grumbled, depositing the galleons in his friend's hand.

He turned his attention back to the arena. Yasen Dragov emerged from the tent. Igor Karkaroff, his headmaster, scurried behind the student, muttering what was probably last-minute advice. Yasen wore a red champions' shirt and a brooding scowl. Next to him, a girl swooned. James rolled his eyes. What did all the girls see in that musclehead?

Glancing down, he saw a swatch of bright red hair in the stands. He smiled. Lily. She leaned over and whispered to the boy next to her. A boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. _Snivellus. _James never understood why she hung out with such a loser. Was Lily swooning at Yasen too?! A knot formed in his stomach. Oh, wait—Lily leaned over to her other side and talked to the guy next to her...a guy with clean-cut brown hair and a smug grin...Harrison Bones.

James dug his nails into the bench of his seat. His Lily was sandwiched in-between Slimy Severus and Blackguard Bones. And yet she turned _him_ down for the dance? He released a heavy sigh and forced himself to calm down. Soon...soon that would change.

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs. "Prewett's up next, mate!"

James snapped to attention. He'd been so busy thinking about Lily, he hadn't even noticed Yasen cross the finish line. Gideon grinning at the stands, waving at the Hogwarts crowd. Without any hesitation, he leapt on the invisible beast's back. He patted the air, apparently rubbing the thestral's neck. He soared in the air, the first contestant to convince the creature to fly. Gideon headed straight towards the stands—straight towards Harrison Bones.

Gideon soured right over the Hogwarts crowd. The invisible beast rose up over the benches. Except once they got near the top of the arena stands, an invisible force struck Harrison Bones so hard that he fell out of his seat, hollering in pain. Gideon rose higher, flying over the arena and crossing the finish line quicker than any of the other champions. The rest of the Hogwarts students cheered, but not James. He glanced down at Harrison, who was clutching his arm and wincing. He must have broken it, at least sprained it. Lily was helping him stand to his feet. Snivellus gave her a dirty look, but Lily ignored him and let Harrison lean on her as they hobbled back towards the school.

James grinned. His plan worked brilliantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone who reads this story! You all are amazing :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

James decided to stop by the Hospital Wing after Potions the next day to check on Harrison. When Slughorn asked someone to take Harrison's work to him, James immediately volunteered. The official rumor was that Harrison broke his wrist, but James wanted to see for himself. The Yule Ball was in two days. Harrison had been detained overnight. No Yule Ball for Harrison. James couldn't stop grinning.

"Afternoon, Poppy!" James called out as he strolled through the door.

"That's Madam Pomfrey to you, Mr. Potter." The old witch snapped as she poured some Skele-Gro into a cup. She walked over to a cot that held Harrison Bones. James followed her over. Ignoring James completely, Madam Pomfrey handed Harrison the glass. "Bottoms up, Bones."

He eyed the grey liquid skeptically. "What is this?"

She glared down at him. "Drink it if you want to get better."

Once Harrison downed the drink, Madam Pomfrey gave him a stiff nod. She straightened his bedsheets, brushed against James, and disappeared into her office.

James walked over to Harrison, who made a face. "This is like drinking fire."

James chuckled politely. "Sorry, mate. Must be rough. I just wanted to drop off your potions homework."

Harrison took the notes from James. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. I mean, what are the chances of getting hit during the Triwizard Tournament? I wasn't even competing!"

James shrugged, suppressing his grin. "That's pretty bad luck. Now, if you don't need anything else, I'd better head off."

"Yeah, actually, I just have a quick question."

James swirled around. "What is it, Bones?"

A cocky grin played on Harrison's lips. "Has Lily found another date for the Yule Ball?"

What? Lily Evans? "I don't think so."

"Good. Wouldn't want to lose."

James froze. "You wouldn't want to lose what?"

Harrison sighed and laid back down on his pillow, cradling his arm. "Oh, just a stupid bet. Lucius Malfoy put me up to it. I bed Evans, the girl with iron knickers, I earn his eternal respect and his galleons." Harrison smirked. "Plus I think that she's a prize enough. We were supposed to go together, but I guess I'd better find some other way to sweeten her up. Don't worry about it."

James's heart pounded. His throat closed up. His nails dug into his palm. "O-okay. I don't think she has a date. Well, get better, Bones." James spat the words as he headed towards the door. Anger coursed through his veins. Harrison was going to...do that...to Evans? She was too sweet and kind. She never deserved to have anything like that happen to her. And he would never let it happen.

* * *

Heading back to Transfiguration, James made a beeline for Lily. She was laughing with Alice Prewett and Hestia Jones. James ignored their obvious stares and walked straight to Lily.

"Evans." He lowered his voice. "I need to speak to you."

With an eye roll, she folded her arms over her chest. "So speak."

James glanced over at her friends, who had matching bemused smiles. "I need to speak to you _privately_."

Lily let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, Potter. But make it quick."

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to his desk. With a quick glance to make sure no one was listening, James leaned over to her and whispered, "Harrison is only using you for a bet."

Lily frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I talked to Bones, and he told me that he was just going to..." James fiddled with his glasses. "Uh, sleep with you for a bet."

Before he knew what happened, Lily slapped him across the face. "How dare you! What is wrong with you, Potter? Is this another desperate attempt to get me to go to the Yule Ball with you?"

"No! Well, sort of at first...but I was visiting the Hospital Wing and—"

"James Potter, I cannot believe that you would stoop this low. I mean, I guess I can believe it. But how could you do this? You claim to care about me, so why would you make up these ferocious lies to hurt me?"

James ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not lying, Lily, I swear! Just please, listen to me."

Lily shook her head. She grit her teeth. "You're impossible." She spun around, her scarlet hair nearly whacking him in the face. She stomped over to her seat and sat down. End of discussion.

Professor McGonagall entered the room, moving down the aisle to the front of the room. She adjusted her tilted hat with the flick of her wand. "Mr. Potter, take your seat. Class, take out your wands. Today we will be practicing transforming a canary into a candle."

James spent the rest of the class trying to get Lily's attention. His loud coughs and attempts to poke her were only earning him furious glares and a cough drop from Hestia. James pulled out a scrap piece of parchment. With his quill, he quickly scribbled, "I'm not lying. Let's talk after class." He folded it in the shape of a crane. When McGonagall had her back turned, James waved his wand and sent the bird flying towards Lily. It gracefully landed on her desk. Without even looking, Lily whipped out her wand and set the bird on fire.

James gulped. She really wasn't listening to him. But what was he going to do? What if Harrison got better and still took her? James couldn't let that happen.

He waited until class was over and most of the students left. James started to follow Lily out. He didn't get far before Lily said, "Stop stalking me, Potter. I'm not listening to anything you have to say."

"Why can't you just believe me?" James cried. "I mean, really? How hard is it? Just ask him about it! He's _using you_! He wants to sleep with you so he can have bragging rights!"

Lily spun around and stuck her wand in his neck. "So help me, if you say another word I will hex you into the next century!"

James stared her in the eye. To anyone else, she would have sounded like a psycho. But he saw the tears threatening to spill over. James knew how much his words hurt her. "Lily, I know you must like him. I don't know why but...okay, that's off topic. The point is, you deserve better than him. Just talk to him about it. I promise, I'm saving you a lot of heartbreak."

Lily took a step back, removing the wand. "It's not for you to decide who I should be giving my heart to." She walked off. Even though it killed him, James hung back and watched Lily Evans angrily sulk away.

* * *

"She looks like her goldfish just died." Sirius stated. "What's wrong with Lily-flower?"

James shrugged. "Beats me." Secretly, he was dying to find out. She was almost thirty minutes late to breakfast, and when she arrived, her eyes were red and bloodshot. She sat next to Alice and didn't so much as glance at him once. He only had one day until the Yule Ball, and Lily hadn't spoken to him since he told her about Bones's plot. Had she spoken to Harrison? Did she figure out his intentions yet?

Sirius looked over at his friend. Dropping his voice, he muttered, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

James arched an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah. You're closest to her. And I think she values your opinion."

Since when did Sirius get so...serious? "That's actually really wise."

Sirius stabbed a hunk of his eggs and stuffed it in his mouth. "You don't have to sound so surprised."

James rose from his seat and headed down the row to Lily. Her friends crowded around her, and they all laughed, but Lily seemed distant. Was she ever alone? Between those chatty friends and Snivellus, he could never catch her by herself.

James cleared his throat. "Uh, Lily? Can we talk for a second?"

She spun around. "I'm getting tired of meeting like this."

"It's really important."

Lily stood up and wordlessly followed him out of the Great Hall. A few of their schoolmates gave them weird looks as they disappeared out the doors, but James ignored them.

James lead her over to a pillar. Leaning against it, he fiddled with his glasses. "Is everything okay?"

She furrowed her brow. "That's why you dragged me out here? To ask if I was okay?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. You just looked so upset, and I was wondering...I was wondering if you talked to Bones."

Lily folded her arms over chest. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I figured you'd say something like that." James took a step closer to her. Her emerald eyes widened, but she didn't move away. "You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lily's gaze lowered to the floor. "I'm fine, Potter." She murmured.

"No, you're really not."

Lily continued to ogle the floor. "Fine. Yes, Potter, I talked to Harrison. He denied everything. But I ran into Malfoy in the hall who had no problem bragging to me about Harrison's foolish bet."

James couldn't help himself; she looked so miserable. He hoped he wasn't taking advantage of her vulnerability by reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. "I just don't understand how he could be so cruel to me. I really thought he cared about me. I hate to be one of those girls, to think that a simple date meant everything to him. But it hurts me that he could treat anyone that way." Lily bit her lip and looked up at him with those big doe eyes. James could tell that she hated sharing so much personal information with him.

He refused to let her down. "He doesn't deserve you, Lily. Or anyone. You should never have been treated that way."

She smiled at him. It lit up her whole face. "Thanks, Potter."

He reluctantly moved his hands off her shoulder. "Anytime, Evans."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know what to do :) Read, Review, and enjoy!**

* * *

James had waited a few days. He'd wanted to ask her the moment that she broke it off with Harrison, but Remus told him to at least "give Lily a reprieve before continuing with the harassment." James forced himself to wait a whole day. That was long enough, wasn't it?

James entered the Great Hall and immediately headed towards the Gryffindor table, where his friends waited on him.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked.

James sat next to Sirius on the bench. Peter and Remus both chorused their "hellos", then returned to their breakfasts. James lowered his voice to say, "I had to prepare some...stuff."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "That sounds awfully cryptic. Hope you haven't been up to too much trouble, Prongs."

James laughed. "Don't you worry, Moony. You should see the fruits of my labor very soon."

Down the table, Lily dutifully ate her breakfast, engrossed in her Transfiguration textbook. She barely glanced down at her toast as she bit into it. But suddenly, Lily began coughing. Her face contorted into a mask of pain as she hacked. Alice immediately began patting her back as Hestia called for help. Professor McGonagall sprang up from the professors table, but Lily pulled something out of her mouth and the coughing ceased.

Alice breathed out a sigh of relief. "Lily, are you alright?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, thank you. I just got choked on this...this...this _paper_ in my toast!"

"There was a _note _in your _toast_?" Alice cried. "Well, what does it say?"

Lily unfurled the little scroll. She gave a light cough that made her head spin. Alice leaned over her shoulder to read the tiny script:

_Evans, I know Bones was a tosser, but you shouldn't let that ruin the dance for you._

_If it makes you feel better, I still want to take you._

_Will you go with me?_

_Potter_

Lily stopped. She read the note again. And again. And one more time just to make sure she hadn't read it wrong.

"Well, that's a bit rude," Alice said. "He could have been a bit more romantic or at least polite!"

Lily grit her teeth. "I have no idea how that arrogant toerag could have been any more tactless."

"You almost died while choking on your toast!" Hestia exclaimed.

"I know." Lily's words were clipped and detached. She mashed the scroll into a tiny ball.

Hestia snorted into her pumpkin juice. "Are you going to hex his sorry self?"

"Oh, yes."

Lily grabbed her wand off of the table before walking over to the Marauders. Per usual, they guffawed uproariously. James and Sirius had their backs to her, but Remus and Peter gave her ashen looks as she walked towards them. Peter tried to give James a significant glance, but it was not in time. Lily tapped James's shoulder.

"Just a sec." James mumbled between bites of his egg. He didn't even bother to glance at her.

"James Potter, do not tell me to wait on you."

James spun around. His eyes went wide. A piece of egg dangled off his chin and it took every fibre of Lily's being not to smack it off. "Uh, Evans! Sorry, I didn't see it was you." He grinned. "One does not make the Great Lily Evans wait."

She crossed her arms over her chest. Although she loathed him, Potter usually forced her to stifle her laughter, with his flippant comments and jokes. But after his little display, she had no problem. "What do you call this?" She threw the wadded up paper at him.

James dropped his easy smile. "An invitation. To a night of wonder and wistfulness with yours truly."

"I call it rubbish." Lily said. "I nearly choked to death! Why on earth did you have to hide it in the toast?"

James stood up, dragging the bench a bit as he moved to stand across from her. "Hey, I had to bribe a very over-eager house elf to do this for me. It cost three of my favorite sweaters! The least you could do is be grateful."

"Grateful? You nearly killed me!"

"It's romantic!"

"It's assault!"

They yelled back and forth, their shouts escalating in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table gave each other nervous glances, but James and Lily were oblivious.

"Evans, I just asked you to the Yule Ball, not to marry me."

"I'm glad this wasn't a wedding proposal! I would have choked on the ring!"

"Come off it, Evans."

"No, _you _come off it, Potter! You're just as bad as Harrison. You're using me too, using my pain to get me to go out with you!" Lily shouted. She knew her words hurt him. She could see it in his eyes. And Lily wanted to hurt him, she wanted her words to inflict the same kind of pain he caused her.

James bristled at her accusation, but didn't waste a moment before replying with his own acid-toned holler, "You should be flattered. Come on, after the thing with Bones, you should be glad that I asked you! No one else wanted you except for a guy who had all the wrong reasons!"

Lily fell silent. Her body tensed. Her fingers curled into fists. She grit her teeth. Her face turning as red as her hair, Lily Evans faced her suitor. "James. Potter." She spat.

The Great Hall fell silent. Everyone froze, not daring to breathe. The professors exchanged looks. James hoped he wouldn't get a detention for this. But detention was the least of his worries as Lily glared at James. Looking her in the eye, James wanted to crawl under the table and die. Her eyes glossy with unshed tears, her face taut with anger, her mistrust evident in her expression. He braced himself for a slap, but it never came. Instead, she just stared at him, her gaze unyielding.

"I hate you, James Potter."

His stomach fell to his toes.

"I hate you. I really do. Why can't you just leave me alone? No, I know why! It's because the whole world worships you. Everyone wants to be your friend. Every girl likes you. Except for me! You only like me because of the chase. And that's not a good enough reason for me to forgive you."

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the hall. All eyes trained on James.

An icy numbness settled in his gut. A few snickers erupted from the Slytherin table, but James stood paralyzed. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the Great Hall settled into a dull roar of dialogue.

However, James Potter stood frozen, staring at the place Lily Evans had occupied moments before, wondering how he managed to isolate the one girl he cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Seriously, you all have been so amazing. Thank you for every read and every review! I sincerely appreciate it!**

* * *

All throughout Care of Magical Creatures, James was oddly silent. Remus kept giving him weird looks, but never said anything. Sirius and Peter, partners across the room, were too occupied cutting up their flobberworm and watching it split into separate creatures to notice James's unusual behavior.

How could Lily hate him this much? Okay, so maybe his wording wasn't the best, but at least he had the right intentions! That was more than he could say for Bones. However, James keep feeling this pang of guilt. He really regret what he said to Lily, but he knew he couldn't take it back.

Remus nudged him. "James, is everything okay? You've been staring at the back of Lily's head for the last five minutes."

James ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess. I mean, I've just been thinking about what Lily said. Do you think I like her just because of the chase?"

Remus pushed a piece of lettuce towards their flobberworm. "I don't know. I mean, didn't you like Lily before she started resisting your advances? What did you like about her then?"

James thought about it. Back to first year, when he was on the Hogwarts Express...

_"__Can you believe we finally get to go?" Sirius bounced up and down on his seat, his black mop of hair flopping around him. "We finally get to use real magic! I can't wait. Mom even gave me Helena as a present!" Sirius had coveted their family owl for ages. This had to be a dream come true._

_"__I can't wait to start potions! I want to brew Liquid Luck. Dad told me that one wizard made a batch and ended up becoming Minister of Magic!" James exclaimed. He and Sirius had jabbered about Hogwarts since they left King's Cross almost an hour ago. Now he stared out the window to see the train pulling into the station. His heart leapt in his throat as he saw the castle looming in the distance. "We're finally here!"_

_The two boys stumbled over each other to get out of the compartment. Racing down the hall, James and Sirius shoved each other against the other compartment doors in order to get ahead. Sirius shoved James backwards and leapt out of the train, shouting, "I win!" James stuck his tongue out at his best friend, but it quickly turned into a grin as they stepped onto the platform. The breathtaking castle, the same one his parents talked about his whole life, loomed before him. James could hardly wait to get inside!_

_"__Come along!" To the right of the platform stood the largest man James had ever seen. He had to be at least eleven feet tall. Scruffy black hair and a matching black beard covered most of his face, but when he turned to face James, the giant's brown eyes twinkled._

_"__This way, boys!" He hollered. "Wouldn't want to miss the boats, would you?"_

_Boats? James turned to see his fellow students loading into small wooden boats that seemed to glide across the lake. He and Sirius exchanged a look before rushing over to the dock and stepping inside of one of the last boats. Other than he and Sirius, there were four other students: a girl with fiery red hair, a gangly boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, a boy with long, straight, platinum hair, and a chubby blonde boy who kept glancing around nervously. They all seemed about James and Sirius's age, and they all shared the same apprehensive expression._

_The massive man stepped inside the boat with them. Without a push, the boat shot off from the dock. James grinned. He loved magic!_

_"__Hello, fi'st yea's!" The man said cheerfully. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Welcome!"_

_James smiled. He instantly liked the man's cheerful demeanor. "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius." He gestured to his best friend, who was currently playing with his pointed hat._

_The redheaded girl glanced up at him. She wasn't much to look at, with her freckle-covered, oval-shaped visage and skinny frame, but her eyes were truly stunning. When her emerald orbs met his, James's heart beat a little faster._

_"__Are you two brothers?" She asked._

_Sirius slung an arm around James's neck. "Yeah, we are!" James grinned, not wanting to protest. They practically were. Friends since birth, Sirius spent most of his time at the Potters', evading his mom._

_"__I'm Lily Evans, and this is my best friend Severus Snape." With a smile, she pointed to the slimy-haired boy next to her. He offered up a shy grin. Lily looked at the curly haired blonde. "What's your name?"_

_The boy seemed to shrink into himself. "Uh, it's...um..."_

_"__It's not that hard of a question," a voice snarled. James looked to see a boy with straight platinum blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy. He was a pureblood like them and used to torment Sirius at Black family parties. James narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but Lily beat him to it._

_"__There's no need to be mean." She snapped._

_"__There is if I have to spend the rest of his retched boat ride with a babbling imbecile!" Lucius argued._

_James glared at him. "Hey, calm down, mate."_

_Lucius released his full fury on James. "I will not calm down! I'm a pureblood, and it's bad enough I'm expected to ride next to a mudblood, let alone the rest of you morons."_

_Hagrid pointed his finger at Lucius. "That kind o' language is not tolerated at Hogwarts."_

_Mudblood? What was that? James had never heard that word before, but was it some type of insult? Snape, as Lily called him, flinched at the word, while Lucius looked awfully proud of himself._

_Lucius stood up. "I'm not sure what kind of school Hogwarts is anyway if they let this kind of riff-raff in." He declared._

_That was it! James couldn't take this anymore. He rose to his feet. "Say that one more time, Malfoy."_

_Lucius smirked. "Okay. I'm not sure what kind of school—"_

_James's fist connected with Lucius's jaw. Lily shrieked. Sirius cheered. Lucius tipped out of the boat and fell into the frigid water. The boat halted as soon as Lucius slipped off, almost as if it sensed that something was wrong._

_Hagrid turned his gaze to James. "Mr. Potter! We don't tolerate fightin' at Hogwarts either." Although Hagrid scolded him, James could tell his heart wasn't in it._

_James shrugged. "I'm sorry. But he was asking for it!"_

_"__Well, I don't know how that could've helped the situation." Hagrid insisted._

_Lily instantly sprang into action, leaning over the edge of the boat and offering her hand to Malfoy. "Here, take my hand."_

_Malfoy, treading water, glared at her. "I'd rather drown."_

_James expected her to leave him there. That's what he would do. But Lily brushed off the insult and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that a mudblood saved your life. But you'd be an idiot not to let me help you."_

_Lucius seemed to consider that. Shaking in the water, he glanced around at the other boats. They were all near the dock at Hogwarts. Their boat seemed to hold its breath while waiting for Malfoy's reply._

_He slapped his wet hand into hers. "You better not tell anyone."_

_S__he tugged him into the boat. "Don't worry, Malfoy. Your precious little secret is safe with us." They both looked around at the other members of the boat, namely Hagrid. He shrugged, letting the students work out their own problem. Severus seemed to follow Lily's lead. Malfoy's gaze landed on James and Sirius, who both nodded simultaneously, even though James didn't regret his punch. All eyes trained on the chubby blonde boy. He wrung his hands._

_Malfoy glared at him. "Will you keep quiet?"_

_The boy stared Malfoy dead in the eye. "I will. _If _you can stop calling Lily a mu-mud...the m-word."_

_Malfoy lifted his chin. He tried to intimidate the boy, but his secret was more important. "Agreed."_

_James couldn't help but be impressed at the boy's bravery. As the boat docked in the harbor, Malfoy immediately leapt off. Once the bully was gone, James turned to the boy. "What's your name?"_

_He gulped. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew."_

_James extended his hand. "James Potter. And this is my best mate Sirius Black." They shook hands. "I have to say, I'm pretty impressed by the way you stood up to Malfoy."_

_Peter shrugged. "It's what needed to be done."_

_James, Sirius, and Peter stepped out of the boat and headed towards the castle, their excitement renewed. Sirius and Peter began chattering about the great feast, while James hung back. He glanced back to the boat to see Lily stepping out. Her red hair hung like a curtain behind her. She swung around to face him, and offered a small smile. Wow. She truly was amazing. The way she stood up to Malfoy, then ended up saving him after he insulted her? He had to respect that._

_She brushed past him as she headed towards the castle. "Bye, Potter."_

_Potter. No one else had ever called him that. He was always James, or Jamie...never Potter. But he kind of liked it. It was a name no one else called him. Just her. Just Lily._

_He flashed her a cocky grin. "See ya around, Evans."_

Remus elbowed James. "Hey, partner, you'd better start paying attention before Professor Kettleburn gives you detention."

James glanced down. Apparently he'd nearly squished his flobberworm. "Sorry," he said as he released the creature. It happily scurried across the table.

Remus grinned at him. "You were thinking about Lily, weren't you?"

James's jaw hung open. "How could you possibly know that?"

"You get that look! You just stare at her, your eyes go all glassy...it's not that hard to work out." Remus playfully nudged him. "What's the problem? Still wondering why you like her?"

James shook his head. A plan was quickly forming in his mind. "No. I think I've got it all worked out."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is coming to an end, sadly enough. I've loved hearing from all of you! Keep reading and reviewing :) I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Lily absently stirred her potion. Her mind floated a thousand miles away, as Severus could definitely tell. He poked her shoulder. "Lily...Lily? Can you even hear me?"

"Hm, what?" Lily mused. She pulled her dazed stare back to him. "Did you say something, Sev?"

Severus gave her one of his rare smiles. He took over the stirring of their potion. He didn't want their grade to suffer in her absentmindedness, even if she was pretty while staring off. "Nothing. You just seem a bit...unfocused. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She smiled at him, a bit sadly. "I'm fine."

"You're thinking about Potter, aren't you?"

Lily noticed the way Severus spat James's surname. Usually she always joined in on the Potter bashing, but now...now things felt different. She hated the things James said to her. She couldn't get that phrase out of her mind: _No one else wanted you...you should be glad someone asked you..._how could he say that to her? Every time she thought about it, she became infuriated. But, even as Lily thought of those hate-filled words, she still pictured his crest-fallen face as she yelled at him.

This had been the longest they had gone without talking in four years. Yes, their conversations mostly consisted of James hitting on her and the two arguing over his bullying, but the they had never gone silent before. Not like this. Lily didn't understand how James could simply be a table away, working on his potion with Peter like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong! Couldn't he see that? Shouldn't he have apologized by now?

"Lily? Lily...you're doing it again."

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Severus, who had a perfectly periwinkle potion and a prominent smirk. "Are you done daydreaming yet, Lily?"

Lily sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I...I just can't stop thinking about, you know, what happened earlier."

Severus suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, that was quite the display. Although I'd like to hex Potter for some of the things he said to you."

"I'd be right there beside you. But he did try, even though he was perfectly horrible at it."

Severus shrugged. "You know I don't exactly like him."

"Understatement of the century," Lily mumbled.

"However," Severus continued, giving her a pointed look for interrupting him. "I don't think he intentionally meant to hurt you."

That was the closet thing to a compliment Potter had ever gotten from Severus. Lily was impressed at her best friend's maturity. Severus gave her a reassuring smile as he collected their potion and delivered the vial to their professor. When he returned, he had someone with him: Narcissa Black. The two exchanged words amicably, and Lily couldn't help but take note of the coupling. When they reached Lily's table, Narcissa smiled at Severus, frowned at Lily, and then headed back to her spot next to Crabbe.

As Severus sat down, Lily wagged her eyebrows at him, all thoughts of James laid aside. "So, Narcissa Black."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You should know better, Lily. She just wants to make Lucius jealous. I only agreed because, well, you were going with Bones. Otherwise I would definitely go with you. As friends, of course. I do not want you to have to attend the dance alone."

Lily shrugged. "It's fine. You should honor your date. Don't worry about me, I'll have to share Alice and Hestia with their dates, but I think I can handle going to one dance alone." She playfully nudged him. "Besides, how could I miss the chance to see you actually dance for once?"

Severus smirked. "It may be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"See? I wouldn't miss that for the world."

* * *

The Gryffindor tower was utter chaos. Shrieks, perfume, and giggles wafted down from the girls' dormitories. Groans, jeers, and sighs echoed from the boys' rooms. In the common room, girls fawned over each other's dresses and nervous couples said hello.

It was the night of the Yule Ball. Exempting one James Potter, the Marauders were all getting ready in their room for the evening of fun and excitement. Sirius had cornered Marene into going with him, Remus was taking Wiona Brown, a brilliant third year who often studied with him, and Peter managed to take Rachel Thomas, a cute, shy Hufflepuff. Three-fourths of the Marauders were in their dorm, putting on their dress robes, fixing their hair, and exchanging colognes.

Sirius smeared gel in his hair. "Where's Jamesy? Shouldn't he be getting ready by now?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess he's already dressed."

"Why wouldn't he tell us who he was going with?" Sirius tugged on his sleeve. "I mean, I thought we were all going to hang out afterwards."

Remus shrugged. "He's still working through some problems with Lily. But I know Wiona's looking forward to hanging out with Marene and Rachel."

Peter grinned. "Sounds great. I guess James can always meet up with us at the dance." Peter ruffled his hair in the mirror, trying in vain to make it look like the effortless tousle James and Sirius always managed to pull off.

Sirius made a face. "I still don't like it. The Marauders stick together. It's not the same without him."

* * *

Lily Evans twirled in front of the mirror. She hadn't been sure about the dress when she first spotted it in Hogsmeade, but after Hestia declared she looked, "jaw-droppingly stunning," Lily decided to splurge on it. The strapless emerald green dress, tight at the waist before flowing outward to finally stop at her knees, was truly stunning. Lily felt beautiful. She couldn't believe she was even going to this dance, after all that had happened that week. But after waiting years for the Yule Ball, she wasn't going to let two idiotic boys ruin that for her. Sure, now she was dateless, but she didn't need a boy to have a good time with her friends.

"Woah, Lily, you look great!"

Lily spun around to see her dormmate and best friend Alice enter the room. Alice had on a lovely gold, tea-length dress with a scarlet band around her waist. The gold contrasted marvelously with her brown hair and fair skin. Lily smiled. "Thanks, Alice. You look incredible! Frank is one lucky guy."

A blush spread across Alice's face. "I still can't believe he asked me."

Lily hugged her best friend. "Why wouldn't he? You're smart, and gorgeous, and sweet."

"You're the best, Lily. I just wish that Harrison hadn't treated you so poorly." Alice frowned. "You don't know how badly I want to hex him into next year."

Lily smiled weakly, remember their confrontation. It was a good thing Harrison was already in the Hospital Wing. He'd had to stay for another day after she was done with him. "Don't worry. I think I hexed him bad enough for the both of us."

Alice plopped down on her bed. "Why didn't you go with Severus?" Alice may not have liked Snape, but he was Lily's best friend, so she was nice to him.

Lily sighed. "He's going with Narcissa Black. She asked him earlier this week, when I was going with Harrison."

"I guess going with James is out of the question?"

Lily froze at the mention of James's name. She _really_ despised that boy. The way he constantly tormented Sev, his flippant attitude in classes, the way he called her "Evans" instead of her actual name with that infuriating little grin...they weren't on the best of terms on a good day. But to go to the dance with him after all he did? Out of the question. Lily relayed all that to Alice. "Besides, he's probably going with one of those Beauxbatons girls."

Alice folded her arms over her chest. "You know he's not, Lily. I think he really cares about you."

Lily scoffed. "As if. He doesn't actually care about me as a person. Besides, he's just like Harrison! He just wants to go out with me, use me, than dump me."

Alice glanced up at her best friend. Alice knew Lily better than anyone. "I think you're just scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Scared that he actually might like you. Scared that someone could be serious about you." Alice smirked. "Admit it. You like him. And he obviously likes you. Even though he made a few mistakes, he's a good guy, Lily. I think he could be good for you."

Alice was right. As always. Even though Lily would never admit it. And she didn't. "A few mistakes? Alice, he embarrassed me repeatedly, insulted me numerous times, and didn't even apologize for it!"

"You're basically a saint, you're so goodhearted! You would give anyone else a second chance. What makes James different?" Lily had nothing to say to that. Alice gave Lily a quick hug. "You'll know what to do. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. Frank's waiting for me downstairs."

Lily nodded. "Have fun. I'll see you there!"

When Alice disappeared out of the portal, Lily's stomach dropped. This all felt a little scarier without her best friend at her side. Lily sighed. She had to suck it up. She _would_ have a good time! She didn't need James Potter, or anyone else, to make her happy.

With that thought, Lily walked down to the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of Rejected! I just want to thank you all for the amazing reviews, and for staying with this story until the end. I hope to post more stories soon, so keep checking my page for updates!**

* * *

When Lily rounded the corner, she saw Gryffindors buzzing with excitement. The common room practically crackled with electricity. Most couples tentatively greeted one another, while some (namely Sirius Black and his date, Marene) snogged violently in the corners. She brushed past the crowd and exited through the portal. She had no interest in observing her schoolmates' awkward first dates. She rushed down the the stairs to the Great Hall, where she spotted the most astonishing sight she could have imagined: James Potter, dressed in Muggle clothes, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

She furrowed her brow. Wasn't he supposed to be in dress robes? He walked up to her with an easy smile on his face in an old Beatles shirt and jeans. She had to admit, he wore them well. James's eyes freely roamed over her dress. The slightest bit of pink flushed his cheeks, and he abruptly made eye contact with her. Lily couldn't suppress her smirk. James really did like what he saw.

James raked his fingers through his crazy black hair. That hair drove her crazy. Did he_ ever_ comb it? "Finally! You take forever to get ready, Evans. I thought you were never coming down."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here, Potter?"

"Why do you think? For you."

Lily folded her arms over her chest. None of this made any sense. Potter should be off molesting some witch in a broom cabinet, not standing out here with her. "Explain, Potter."

"First of all, I came to apologize. I guess I really was a bit of a tosser, harassing you with all the proposals and then that last one...I don't know how to write eloquently like you. I know that's not an excuse, but I really didn't mean it the way it sounded. I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted. Now can I leave?"

James stepped even closer to her. She longed to back away, but she didn't want him to think she was intimidated. He fiddled with his glasses. "Not yet. You said the only reason I liked you was because you refuse me. And that really gave me something to think about. Your question drove me crazy! All I could think was, 'have I just spent the last four years mooning after a girl who I don't even like'?"

Lily swallowed hard. As much as she disliked Potter, that was a bit of a blow to her ego. So he really didn't like her after all. A cold ache settled in her gut.

"But Lily—" she jolted when he used her first name, "that's not why I like you. I like you because you're incredibly intelligent, and brave, and funny. You're unfailingly kind, and that's something my life really lacks. I'll never forget when you saved Lucius Malfoy, even after he called you the m-word. I don't just like you because you make me chase you. Although I don't mind." He gave her a mischievous smile. "I'm awfully persistent. But just know that I doubt I'll never stop liking you, Lily."

Tears pricked at her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She willed the tears away and tried to remain cold. This was the guy she loathed for years. Just because he said a few pretty words didn't make him any less of a bully. "That's really...that's really sweet of you, Potter. But I still don't know what you want from me."

James smiled. A real smile, not a smirk, or a smug grin. "I don't want anything from you but an answer, Lily. I just had to ask you something."

Lily's head hurt from holding back tears. She wanted to like him, she really did. But she had been hurt before, and she didn't want to be hurt again. Not by James Potter. She didn't think she could survive that kind of heartbreak. "What is it?" Her voice came out as a broken whisper.

James took her hand in his. Her heart hammered in her chest. His eyes bore into hers as he said, "Lily Evans, will you please go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He'd asked her this a million times, but never with such excitement in his eyes, or with flushed cheeks, or with a nervous smile. Lily internally sighed. Her lips automatically formed the word "no," but something stopped her. What could one evening hurt? "Are you sure about this?"

James laughed. "Evans, I've been sure about this since the moment I first saw you. You look beautiful, by the way."

Lily smiled. "I think I can survive one evening with you, Potter. But what might this date entail?"

James's eyebrows shot into his messy hair. "So this is a date now?"

"I never said that." Lily smirked, knowing her response would annoy him.

"You so did!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"I'll never let you forget that."

"I doubt you will."

"To answer your question, this evening shall entail lots of adventure and torrid romance."

She arched an eyebrow. "And mischief?"

He winked. "Plenty of it. You are with a Marauder, after all!"

Lily grinned, slipping her arm through his. "Then how could I not accept?"

Lily would never admit that she felt tingles when James leaned against her. She refused to tell that she had secretly wanted him to ask her out tonight. But she did one thing that she would never spill, even under the greatest torture.

Before they could enter the Great Hall, Lily Evans shoved James Potter against a pillar and snogged the daylights out of him. His brain practically melted, and when she pulled away, James wanted to beg her to kiss him again.

Lily said, "You tell anyone about that and I'll hex you into next year."

"I'd expect nothing different from you, Lily-flower," he teased. Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear, "But that was positively brilliant."

James's comment earned him a peck on the cheek before they strolled into the extravagant Great Hall together. The room dripped with gorgeous decorations, from a three-tiered punch bowl taller than him to the enchanted, dancing snowflakes gracing the stage preformed on by the Crazy Elves. James had never seen the Great Hall look more perfect.

Lily swirled around the room in her emerald dress, laughing as enchanted snow fell from the ceiling. The look on her face was complete happiness and wonder rolled into one. James wished he could preserve this moment forever. When she looked back at him, that same expression on her visage, James's face broke out in a grin. He never thought she would look at him with a look of adoration instead of abhor.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. "Coming, Potter?"

He could hardly believe his luck. Here he was, at a dance, with Lily Evans. Whom he just snogged. Life couldn't get any better. "Oh, absolutely!"

James Potter still believed that Lily Evans would be the death of him, but what a better way to go?


End file.
